legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
His theme Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '''or also known as '''Isaac Ray Peram Westcott or Isaac Westcott -- and later know as Beelzebub Demon King is the main antagonist of the Date A Live franchise who was introduced as the primary antagonist in Date A Live II until current times (volume 5-14). He is an evil and inhuman British man works as the corrupt managing director of the largest company in the world; Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. He is an arrogant, selfish, nihilistic, destroyer, tyrant, sadistic, corrupt, and childish person who has a abnormal mind or, in other words, a "complete monster" businessman with a diabolical ambition. Due to his role in the volume 5 onward, the 2nd season of the anime, as well on the game universe and in manga series, he is highly considered the most vile and vicious villain of Date A Live and the most dark villain created by Kouchi Tachibana ever. While most other human villains qualify as delusionals because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits; Isaac is a human who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commit all his atrocities expressly out of his own free will, such as committing mass-genocide, destroying entire planets, galaxies and realities, killing zillions of innocent people, including men, women, animals, children and even pregnant women. As the Spirits represent biblical beings, Isaac Westcott represent the evil side of humanity and is the reincarnation of the nihilism and the Antichrist, and shows how humans can be worse and more monstrous than "aliens-life-forms". Isaac is considered as the most evil villain in Light Novel media history, the most evil anime villain in 2014, the most evil villain in Japanese novel. Complete Monster Proposal ''LOTM: Sword of Kings'' Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is a Dark Abyssal Lord of the Abyssals who is the primary villain of the storyline—and by far its most evil and devilish one of them all. Born as a insane nihilistic sociopath who loved to inflict pain, death and sought to extend his influence wherever he could, in his guises as "Good Ruler" of the Asgard Electronics and later the Emperor of The DEM Empire, he has been responsible for orchestrating multi-universal-wide wars, mass-genocides in universal scale, manipulating billions and then disposing of them when they have served his needs, personally murdering and torturing a vast number of people, including children, women, pregnant women and beings from others universes, tyrannically and oppressing zillions of sentient beings, wiping out zillions of lives for fun, destroying billions of galaxies, planets and realities to secure and then maintain power over the Multi-Universe, and all this for no other reason than his desire to bring chaos, destruction, death upon innocent civilizations and his boundless cruelty and hatred. He is also the psychotic leader of the "Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire" of the old Nazi Party, is an unassuming, bespectacled, insane and psychopathic narcissist tall man is defined by his love of war (despite not fighting himself). Acting behind the scenes, Isaac had multiple humans turned into Abyssals, having them slaughter innocent people to slowly reveal himself to Alliance of Freedom. Finally taking center stage, Isaac launched an attack on the entire Multi-Universe, obliterating everything he saw and having his men and droids slaughter every living thing in sight, including babies, destroying entire planets, destroying entire universes and galaxies; resulting in the death of ZILLIONS. Isaac confesses there is no end goal; combat and war are their own end. Isaac shows no hesitation in killing his own officers when he objects to Isaac carelessly sacrificing their soldiers, and his ultimate goal is to die at the conclusion of his war OR become the Dark God of the existence, after having created one last great display of the carnage he so loves. Even after his death, his name became a taboo anywhere in the entire Multi-Universe and his name become a curse to all human race on the Multi-Universe. Showing that Isaac was the "monster" mentioned in the prophecy of the ancient beings. Description '' The twisted and nihilistic managing director of D.E.M Industries and the ruler of DEM Empire, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. He is around 30 years old and a tall man with dark ash blond hair and sharp eyes. Although seems to have 30 years, he apparently is alive for a long time (between 4 millions years). He created the Realizer; a piece of technology involved with magic that can make impossible things possible. Westcott used this technology to brainwash people and create weapons of mass destruction. With this power, Westcott orchestrated the First and Second World War, the Cold War, the Holocaust and possibly the attacks of September 11 to play with the human nature in his time on Earth. Isaac masterminded universal-wide wars, killing zillions and zillions of innocent lives for his own "fun". He has no goal, just destroy all reality and living beings for his own sake.'' All of DEM's elite Wizards refer to him with -sama, Mister-, Master-, Mylord and Lord-, fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts against humanity just because he said so. Considering Eve's amnesia before she joined D.E.M, headaches whenever she tries to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission to capture Tohka that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties just to slap Ratatoskr's face rather than use a plan to minimize both, such as the original plan on the island where the Yamai twins appeared. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for "humanities' greater good." Isaac himself has shown little care for his company and his subordinates, much less humanity itself, in his thinking as long as his goals are realized the death of billions and billions is nothing. Whether its discussing ways to break Tohka's spirit through torture with the same manner and care one would discuss the weather, or the loss of life and D.E.M property when Tohka snapped, he never showed any sign or thought of guilt, despair, sorrow, or grief, but was happy that she inverted as if nothing else mattered. '' Isaac is the "monster" of the entire Multi-Universe history, making others villains that are considered AntiChrists as just minor people, and is the pure reincarnation of the AntiChrist.'' He is called a monster, the next Satan, the Nihilism itself and the devil himself. He possesses charisma and intelligence but is also cunning, manipulative and deceitful; while he is seemingly kind, compassionate and loving to children, he is actually cold-hearted and cruel and enjoys manipulating entire galaxies and universes for his fun. He uses his talents to manipulate and corrupt others, often with no apparent end than to cause suffering and destruction. His goal is to be the plunge to whole Multi-Universe in state of chaos and destruction, to spread death upon all beings on existence. One of the themes of "Complete Monster" is how individuals are capable of behaving monstrously, and Isaac often acts as a direct or indirect catalyst for such behavior. He identifies with other killers, discovering their secrets. In keeping with the Apocalypse theme, Isaac shares traits with the Antichrist. Isaac simply is pure, unadulterated evil. Though putting up a polite, friendly exterior, Westcott is a psychopathic narcissist who despises all that is good in the world, while relishing any and all forms of wickedness humans are capable of. Westcott is, without doubt, a new villain that is about to become one of the most evil villains on fiction ever, and will rival Johan Liebert soon and he truly is the new most devilish anime villain of anime history. Appearance He is around 30 years old and a tall man with smooth and long dark ash blond/white hair, pale skin and sharp dark blue eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. He is always wearing a black suit, with black social shoes, black social pants and a white tie. He is of English origin but he speaks fluent Japanese. He is described as a very scary man by Origami. He is described as being around 30 years old, but Origami notes that he gives off the impression of an experienced veteran. Mr. Woodman also states that he left the DEM 30 years ago due to a fallout with Westcott. Can't rule out the possibility that Westcott is using magic to keep the youthful appearance, after all, was said Elliot left the DEM Industries 30 years ago, and many of the characters in the series refer to him as a person 30 years of age. There is a possibility that Westcott is using technological-magic (Realizer) on himself to not grow old like Elliot Baldwin Woodman is doing to stay alive due to his age (between 70-80 years old). Personality Westcott is an evil and inhumane individual who loves war and death - he demonstrates that he is different from many other humans through the series, as he commits acts of atrocities against humanity simply for his twisted fun. He is also a mature man, but possesses the mind of an intelligent and sadistic child. Shido describes Westcott as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". At his core, Westcott relishes death, suffering, despair, fear, chaos, war and destruction. He is known as one of the most sadistic characters in the series, and often tries to make his enemies suffer in despair and fear before he kills them. He also has a great sarcastic wit. When he is in his "normal mental state" (a compound man) he is sophisticated, polite and kind to the people around him in order to deceive them. He uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating his subordinates; and such as "Ahh... this is so tragic and sad. My heart drowns in tears to lost a valuable Wizard" after he manipulated and used Origami hatred for Spirits and turns her into a avenger. Westcott is fully aware of his reputation for cruelty among his employees, and makes no effort to deny it. He also seems to have knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to his favor. Westcott is an cruel, intellectual and unloving man. He often addresses most of his subordinates by their surnames (except Ellen Mira Mathers who he called her name often in a teasing tone). He is also a man that does not talk too much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise or anguish. In normal situations, Westcott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking primarily among the directors of the D.E.M that are part of the board of D.E.M except Ellen. Westcott is also a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice, since he sees humans as animals who follow his orders as ordered. He's a liar who is manipulative, cold-hearted, hypocritical and dishonest to the people who trust him. Due to his power that he has over his officers and other employees on D.E.M Industries, he is very selfish and doesn't care about anyone's life and even his own. Westcott shows no sympathy for his soldiers and co-workers as long his goals are completed. Isaac Westcott brutally tortures his officers if they question his orders regardless of whether if they are elite soldiers or not; which is why Westcott often install Realizers in the brains of his soldiers in order to make them into "domesticated-psychopaths". Under normal circumstances, he acts honestly and respect his subordinates (for beginners who do not know his true nature, people like Knox). He doesn't care about things like his company or innocent's lives, as long he achieves his goals, or rather, he does not care about any of these things. Isaac Westcott is able to do anything evil to achieve his goals, claiming he will destroy the whole life on the planet only to achieving "one step" closer to his wish, or kill any person if necessary. He is obsessed with making the world die current and rule the future world according to his own image. He proves to be so dedicated to his desire that he does not show any value for his life as long he not have achieved his goal; showing that he prefer to die rather than turn back. He has a very sadistic and nihilistic personality and seems to take pleasure in the worst possible types of torture, such when he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional and sexual tortures to Tohka that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. The definition of Westcott is a complete and utter obsession with war and destruction, and greed with the powers of the Spirits' Inverse Form. By his own admission, he loves all kinds of evil that mankind can evoke over the world, and he clearly shows that he hates any form of pacifism. His insane devotion to war and destruction is evident in the great affection with which he refers to the destruction of D.E.M Industries and other government causes over the world just for his words. While he says "will be for humanity's greater good" humans will follow Westcott blindly, and are able to kill hundreds of innocents as long Isaac says this is correct. In a narrative sense, Isaac warlike and violent personality serve as a counter to the easy going, peaceful and gentle personalities of Shido and Elliot. Westcott initially appeared to be a very kind, very respected director and was revered by many at the beginning of his entry as director of DEM Industries. Ellen Mira Mathers, obey that he loyally without questioning him, without care of how his orders are cruel. However, this was only a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In fact, he cares very little for his officers and affiliates, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals which their lives are simply expendable. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodman betrayed a vow he made with him after he left the DEM. He even asked Elliot to come back to the D.E.M and saw Elliot's actions as a child throwing a tantrum. He frequently appears to play with his underlings for amusement, he does so by putting fear in some members and soldiers of the D.E.M for their failures. Being the director D.E.M Industries, Westcott controls his minions through acquiring respect on the fire. Westcott holds the most turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Isaac is rather ruthless and masoquist and reacts violently to criticism. Unlike most other primary antagonists who are crazy psychopaths and have bad-temper like Kurumi Tokisaki, Minerva Liddell, Edgar F. Caroll, Roger Murdoch and Ryouko Kusakabe, he actually displays a very calm, civilized and refined demeanor, using very polite, regal, eloquent language rather than the more tough-talking style of most of the other villains. Despite these traits, he is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. He tends to view most problems and situations in an intellectual manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death. Believing no force in the world could challenge his authority since he is the director of the most great corporation on Earth, he typically underestimate his foes for being pacifists and that their kindness ends up generating in their defeat. Ultimately, Isaac could be viewed as yet another example of a Machiavellian inspired ruler, with ruthless determination to kill everyone on his planet. But unlike Machiavellian who is tyrant ruler, Isaac is president of a company but he is seen more like a dictator oppressing people in the shadows. And unlike tyrants who seek for more power -- Isaac plans to seek more death on humans. Many of Isaac's beliefs run consistent with nihilism, as he does not see any meaning to life. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. He is often described as unpredictable. He often says things to incite someone's temper but then says he is just kidding. Isaac enjoys irritating Ellen Mathers to a troll level, and he has a great deal of fun in being feared by other officers as well. On the outside, Isaac acts kind and polite. However, he keeps many secrets and tells many lies to the whole planet. He is very strategist and enjoys manipulating battles in order to make his own allies and enemies kill themselves. He immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of humans and watching their expressions become filled with despair. Even Kurumi Tokisaki has great hatred towards Westcott, and angrily regards him as a fiendish man who deserved to be destroyed. Appearances The Miracle Elite Storyline Journey Through the Mists Isaac Ray Peram Wescott works for Princess Hilda as the big brute. With Deus.Ex.Machina Industries still runs it's course, Isaac make sure the D.E.M.'s weapons are to be set correctly. Trouble in London TBA LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline He has his own page for this story, see The Fallen. Humanity's Strongest Storyline In Humanity's Strongest Westcott is ambushed by the Major. Westcott takes over a building and uses it as his new DEM building. Westcott tells Ellen to hunt down the creator of the Major and force him to make a war robot for him. War of Two Sides TBA Quotes *""…………..Haha, a boy that is able to use the Spirit's power…………..I've heard about this and thought it was impossible but, I see, so that's how it is. Haha, haha-hahahahahahahahaha!........Isn't this funny. In the end------everything was on the palm of her hands, huh." - Westcott mocking Shido. *''"You know you are involved with a sick man who will see you die? He will stand over your body, with your blood on his hands and I promise you he will laugh... not because your life means nothing to him -- but because death, for him -- is the punch line." - A henchman of Westcott warning new recruits of Westcott's sadistic personality.'' *''"Do you understand even though I am saying this much?" - Westcott to the JGSDF officers.'' *''"My aim....hm.....Ah! Yes. That would actually be very simple. I want your powers as Spirit to turn the ways of the world upside down....In order to topple the restraints of this world." - Westcott explaining his goals to the heroes.'' *''"He is a monster. He is different from us. His thoughts, value system, and his authority to make that reality... everything. We were the foolish one for looking at a dream even if it was for an instant." Simpson describing Westcott.'' *''"I say, Ellen. Maybe it would be faster if we increased the physical torture on her? Let’s start off with electrocution. And then decrease the oxygen concentration in the room, and observe her reaction. Maybe we can also try changing the air pressure. If those fail, then let’s chip her nails away, and her fingers… ah, right, maybe we can chip her teeth too. The pain felt by the nervous system will be unbearable by then. A Spirit’s body is much more resilient than a human… try feeding her poison. Ah, in that case, we should also give her tranquilizers. And then, yes, you're a virgin? How do you feel about your own chastity? The pain you will feel when we completely destroy whatever "dignity you have as a woman". In the long time you’ve spent in this world, have you had any friends or lovers? If we were to kill a loved one in front of you, how would you feel?" - Westcott talking to a captured Tohka. '' *''"The Spirits couldn't escape. What makes you think you're so lucky?" Westcott taunting our heroes. '' *''"My friends, it has often being said that I like war. My friends, I like war...no, my friends, I love war! I love holocausts. I love blitzkriegs. I love defensive lines. I love sieges, I love charges, I love mop-up operations, and retreats. Wars across prairies, in streets, in trenches, in grasslands, in frozen tundras, through deserts, on the sea, in the air, I love every act of war that can occur on this earth."'' *''"I hate every child and woman in this world. I want to kill every child who are smiling, they do not deserve to be happy like me. I have blood on my hands, and my soul is dead..."'' *''"It's simple. Compare to dropping a glass, dropping it from a higher place make it broke much easier."'' *''"It's better to enjoy the fun one at a time."'' *''"Human emotions is just a highly evolved form of logic."'' *''"I see. You can think of it that way too. But this is troubling. A subordinate that listens to me and a subordinate that works for my sake, I wonder which one is better."'' *''"Don’t praise me like that. I’ll feel embarrassed."'' *''"Rest assured, after I finish my fun and self-satisfaction, I will give this company to all of you. Oh, it's going to be soon. Compared to the team we continuously waited until now. "'' *''"And that was my special 'treatment' I had done to . She probably couldn't remembered how her belly got cut open while alive, or how she got her skull opened, or how her hands and legs got cut by a millimeters after another. She couldn't probably remembered any of it. There are two reasons why I decided to seal her memory. First is simply because her mental has almost completely broke down thanks to all the experiment they have done to her. If she didn't got her memories sealed, she couldn't even retain her consciousness anymore. And the second reason is —"'' Powers and Abilities Human * Authority:' '''It may not seem like an awesome power, but his authority is one of his worst weapons, He has control about any kind of authority on Earth (being the only person in the world able to create Realizer). Westcott is considered one of the most important people in the world by the fact that he is the only person who can manufacture Realizers. With his authority he can do whatever he wants with any human on Earth, he can commit any evil act without cares punishments. Isaac Westcott see other people just like dogs that will do his orders without question. * '''Magical-Techology':' '''Isaac Westcott only creates magical technologic, however, he never used it in a direct combat or in a fight. He uses it just in case he really need to use, during the transformation of Dark Tohka he used magic to teleport to somewhere. * '''World/Humanity':' '''Westcott is the only person in the world who knows how to build ''Realizer Combat Units ''and the Realizer for fight against the Spirits, becoming one of the most important people in the world. Wescott is a very important for military leaders from around the world person, Westcott sells Combat Realizer Units to armies of all countries, anything that gets in the way of Isaac Westcott turns a blind an enemy of humanity, but that will not happen if he allows. * '''Gifted Orator':' '''The main asset of Westcott is his ability to inspire his troops with enthusiastic speeches and bloodthirsty. It can take almost any situation and turn it into a speech that will strengthen the morale of his soldiers and Wizards for their next operation or mission. Westcott very rarely speaks, he does so long speeches when he is really excited with some very perverse action enough to raise his diabolical joy as exterminate an entire population or cause a conflict that destroys the laws of peace, such the laws of AST and Ratatoskr in Tenguu City. * '''DEM Wizards':' '''Wizards are trained (or brainwashed) to be psychopaths who loyally obey him, so they would give their life because he ordered. His wizards are fanatical soldiers and almost soulless an are loyalty blind, acting as if they were robots following orders that could be inhumane. * '''Armed Forces':' '''Westcott has control over all military forces on the planet, they obey any order Westcott. Any kind of weapon of mass destruction can be freely used by Isaac Westcott if he said if if he says that is for "humanities' greater good". He also has his own the military force of D.E.M. * '''Fear and Torture':' '''These "weapons" are used by Isaac almost in everything he does or says. Also one of his fetishes. Most of his soldiers are formed the basis of the fear, as seen in episode 4 of the season 2, when James was showing fear in returning to D.E.M with empty hands. Westcott tortures his soldiers in cruelest ways possible for their failures, such as psychological torture, starvation, ripping their nails off, cutting their tongues, breaking the bones of their bodies, ripping out their teeth, sticking their eyes, making them eat insects, depriving them of oxygen and rape. ** However, neither he often tortures his underlings, often it's a quick but painful enough to feel the experience of a terrible pain before the death. He often makes subordinates who are part of the faction ''"Anti-Isaac" feel the experience of feeling of death, especially at the time when several members of the Board of D.E.M had their arms cut by Ellen. Despite not being a fighter, he still has a few devices available to him. The equipments used by him are not used for combat, but for personal use. * Realizer Possession: A mysterious Realizer that was not disclosed in Date A Live. The Realizer is a small piece of technology that is put inside the human brain, when the Realizer is activated, the person will become a "zombie" and automatically becomes "dead and alive" at the same time. The device serves to sudden death but also serves to communications. This ability is used by Isaac when he enters the James A. Paddington's body to communicate with Elliot Woodman. When Isaac entered in James, he was mentally unstable, the only thing that was moving was James' mouth while Isaac was talking to Elliot Woodman. Once Isaac and Elliot conversation was finished, the Realizer destroyed the entire James' nervous system and made him vomit blood to death. * Technopathy: A system that is used for combat, but also can be used for defense. This system is connected to the voice of Isaac. This occurs when Isaac active Shielded glasses at torture chamber while Ellen killed Shido. * Brainwash Realizer: Isaac Westcott uses these Realizers to brainwashing his soldiers. The devices are used to make his servants act like crazy monsters willing to commit crimes against humanity at any cost. * Emergency Call: A device that is connected to Ellen's brain, the Realizer is used to call Ellen in situations where Isaac needs Ellen helps in something. Inverse Spirit When Nia Honjou went into her Inverse Form, Artemisia Ashcroft was able to extract her Qlipha Crystal (inverse Spirit form's crystal) from her body and gave it to Isaac Wescott. He then bonded with it in his chest, giving him all the powers of Nia's Inverse Form. One of the powers he gained is ability to summon Nia's Demon King, Beelzebub, a book with basicaly the same powers as Nia's Angel, Rasiel. The book can give a person information about a subject just by thinking about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shidou changing the past during Tobiichi Devil, and can alter the future, through only for a few seconds max. However, unlike Rasiel, it has also shown to have the ability to summon shadow-like creatures from it's pages. However, Nia's Inverse Form was incomplete, because of Shido's intervention, Beelzebub is in incomplete state. Abyssal Abyssal Forms sc30541892_p0.jpg|1nd Form sc36782032_p0.jpg|2nd Form sc29242339_p0.jpg|3rd Form mrBahamut_by_GENZOMAN.jpg|4nd Form Tumblr_m7l1ctgDE41r426wco1_1280.png|Final Form 4420823-0368469213-legen.jpg|Isaac fused with Frost Demon; by Prime ShockWaveTX Theme Song '' '' ''Music'' '' '' '' '' '' '' Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-13h51m38s132.png wescottTohkaTR (3).png||Westcott creppy smiling as he saw innocent people being raped by his soldiers wescott48265216_p0 (2).jpg wescottDatelIIF.png|Westcott looking at London Wescott2h.jpg|Westcott full face view Wescott2.jpg|Isaac Westcott artwork wescottDAL_v7_04.jpg|Isaac full body wescottEVFEEOFMK.jpg|Westcott serious stare Wescottgj.png|Westcott corrupting Origami wescott48265216_p0 (1).jpg|Westcott fanart by @Whitel wescott10274198_683066651728370_8776797631700072225_n.png|Westcott evil laughter wescottEvilGrin.png|Westcott while performing physical torture, psychological and sexual in Hitori's daughter while her parents watch in suffering wescottfd (4).png|Westcott about to realize his dream and exterminate mankind and kill God wescottDalBDVsop (1).png|Isaac with his secretary, Ellen Mira Mathers wescottBdEp8Df (2).png|Westcott considering methods of exterminations to kill Jews, Gypsies and Catholics wescott10635885_694777693931652_2730264777677140187_n.jpg|Isaac at global meeting Wescottf.png|Isaac after corrupted Origami and her turned her into his servant wescotttrigjEp7.png|Westcott reading his Empire and Corporation business scdark-anime-boy-wallpaper,1366x768,65660.jpg|Isaac Westcott as Inverse Spirit Wescottjmfrw.png|Westcott happy after his Second World War Wizardly plan was sucesseful Wescott2h.png|Isaac walking the halls of his company wescott10446710_683067398394962_8952855580532020006_n.png|Isaac making dark comedy wescott10355886_683066718395030_2493761639108547363_n.png|Westcott faces Anti-DEM Faction heroes wescottp1BdWs.png|Westcott ordering Ellen to start the extermination of the population of 4 million people of Tenguu City wescottBdEp8Df (1).png|Westcott doing black comedy again after he cut the Shido's arm off: "It's been a long time Itsuka. High five?" wescottBdEp8Df (3).png|Westcott telling Tohka that everything he did on the planet Earth was just a simple fun and his real purpose is to become a Inverse Spirit to make the universe upside down, overthrow the laws of reality and kill God and so he can become a Dark God and plunge all reality into chaos, death, despair and evil for all eternity wescottcafereo_4571431127247.jpg|Westcott poster wescottEp9Ts (1).png|Westcott ordering troops to support the countries allies to DEM Empire in WWWS II war to increase the destruction and death of innocents Wescott5de682e5931d61602c59e55ff112af45.jpg|Ellen protects Isaac from Thor wescottdTorturChamvbe1.png|Westcott interrogating prisoners only to kill them later for no logical reason wescottbreakdow.png|"Adolf Hitler was a fool with a little dream. Unify the world in a Germany? Stupid. I was right to make him commit suicide 80 years ago..." Wescott (2).png|Westcott casual evil grin WescottIsaac Ray Perham Westcott.png WescottTohkaTR (3)swfew.png Isaac Ray Peram Westcott.png wescottjrnwBd23.png|Isaac serious wescottEp10DaleVd.png|"Bring me her head, Ellen" wescottfeEp2904.png|Isaac faces AL Team and Vessel Noxus wescottfd (3).png|Isaac looking at his battle wescott640px-WesE35.png|Isaac looking Syndrome being tortured wescott10411740_686197358081966_4259503431661583533_n (2).png Wescott (1).jpg|Isaac... sexy? Wescott (2).jpg|Full body Wescott (1).png wescottEP8El (2).png wescott10425406_683066035061765_1856260388517616561_n.png|Westcott meets Katarina wescottEp10DFin.png wescott10411740_686197358081966_4259503431661583533_n (1).png|Even the most evil being in the galaxy has some perverted moments wescott10172735_304084576418014_6079093600863193635_n.jpg|Isaac watches Katarina fights Ellen wescottndewf.png 5adfb12397dda14433170a46b4b7d0a20cf48634.png Sir_Isaac_Ray_Perham_Westcott.png 10533547_695226870512348_1527668081262104262_n.jpg invasion_planning_by_jamga-d5n7nop.jpg 6022049-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Complete Monsters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Nazis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humans Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Cataclysm Category:Reality Butchers Category:Warmongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Mass Murderers Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hatemongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Dark Messiah Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:God Wannabe Category:Child Murderer Category:Fearmongers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:Abusers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Lorule Legion members Category:Traitors Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Brotherhood of Anarchy Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Child Abusers Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Flyers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Outright Characters Category:Elementals Category:Dirty Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Main Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Humanoid Category:Selfish Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Cheaters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Crime Bosses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dark Lords Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Possessors Category:Provoker Category:Misogynists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dictators Category:Slanderers Category:Brainwashers Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Wizards Category:Trolls Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Non Humans Category:Big Bads Category:Tech Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Father of Hero Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:True Villains Category:Anti-Christs Category:Destroyers Category:Rapists Category:Trapster Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomakazu Sugita Category:Successful Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:Public Enemies Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Extortionists Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Weapon Maker Category:Conspirators Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Abyssals Category:Balam Alliance Category:Emperors Category:Monarchs Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Father of Villain Category:Mentors Category:Vampires Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Boyfriends Category:Shape Shifters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Hypocrites Category:Size Shifter Category:Archenemies Category:Anti Magic Users Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:The Heavy Category:Soul Stealers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Orphans Category:Handsome Characters Category:Chick Magnet Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Life Drainers Category:Sibling Category:Jerks Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Dragons Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Necromancers Category:Royalty Category:Evil Genius Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Aliens Category:Liars Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Polluters Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Rivals Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Drug Dealer Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Stranglers Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Neo Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Gun Users Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Blood Users Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Gravikinesis Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Animal Killers Category:Mind Readers Category:Strategists Category:Special Agents Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Master Orator Category:Embezzlers Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Usurpers Category:Presidents Category:Kings Category:Energy Projectors Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Narcissist Category:Anarchist Category:Mind-Controller Category:Energy beings Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Roleplaying Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Arc Villains Category:The Fallen Legion Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Cowards Category:Child Haters Category:God haters Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Ragna the Bloodedge's Archenemies